Billie Jean
by KonaKonaFan
Summary: DISCONTINUED. NOT A SONGFIC. After disappearing for a year, Kikyo reappears, along with a little surprise. Contains InuKag. Rated T for suggestive themes. Two-shot.


Hello, readers. 'Tis me again, and this time with an InuYasha two-shot. It started as a one-shot, but I was in the middle of a writers' block for this one, so when my dearest Elphie threatened to write it out for herself, I decided to go two-shot. Here it is. Oh, and forgive me if I get a few facts incorrect. I'm still trying to get my grubby hands on volume 4.

**EDIT: I fixed a few things that my beloved Elphie pointed out. I tried to make it a little less OOC, but it might still seem so, and I can't seem to fix its rushedness. I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy anyway.**

Disclaimer of DOOM: InuYasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.

XX

It…it happened.

Naraku…has been defeated.

As InuYasha stood there, in slight shock, holding the Tetsusaiga in his hands, a million thoughts ran through his heart.

The fact that he finally restored all the crystal shards were one of them.

XX

Kikyo opened her eyes the next morning, surprised at the massive headache she had.

"Oh…my head!" she thought. "Why do I…oh wait…crap."

She then remembered the events of last night: In celebration of Naraku's defeat, she, Naraku, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru (Jaken didn't join for his own reasons) went to have a sake or two. They planned on having just a few but…she guessed they just got carried away. Kikyo mentally facepalmed at their- and her- stupidity.

She was about to climb out of bed when she noticed, well, some things. First off, why was the cot so uncomfortable? Wait…and it wasn't even hers? And why was she in this certain state of undress, in other words, completely naked. Kikyo wearingly climbed off the cot, then…Is that a human breathing? She looked at the other side of the cot and gasped at what she saw.

A sleeping man, facing away from her, lay there. She immediately threw on her clothes and ran out and out the inn she was apparently in. She didn't stop to think who that man was that had laid beside her in a drunken stupor. She didn't stop to think about anything. All she knew was that she lost her virginity unwed.

And she could possibly be pregnant.

XX

"Hey, Kagome, I'm going out to find something to eat."

"M'k, InuYasha."

Doesn't irony suck? The week after InuYasha FINALLY restored all the shards of the Shikon Jewel, some idiot demon tried to steal it, and one thing happened after another, and whoop-de-doo, the jewel was broken up…again. It's been months and they still haven't restored all the pieces!

Still, some good has befallen them. InuYasha and Kagome have decided to elope, and even her parents had agreed. Still, they had to elope in the Fuedal Era, since they couldn't find a current-times priest who would be willing to wed them , so her parents couldn't be in attendance. Still they were happy, and her parents supported that.

_Rustle._ InuYasha looked at a nearby bush, suddenly alarm and ready to strike. _Rustle. _Just as he raised his hand, ready to slaughter whatever small, edible animal he imagined resided there, he heard a voice exclaim, "Stop! It's me!"

Kikyo emerged from the bushes, hair rustled and face dirty. Her clothes were a little disheveled, but she still had meat on her bones, so you could tell that someone had been taking care of her. InuYasha gaped. Not only had Kikyo completely disappeared a little less than a year ago without a trace, but strapped to her back was something completely unexpected.

A baby, only a week or two old.

It was a beautiful baby, no doubt about that. Her-he's going to assume that it's a girl- hair, was a beautiful black, like her mother's, although it was only in little tufts. Her sleeping face was tiny and red, especially around her cheeks, which were small and dimply. She was sort of pudgy, but in a cute sort of way a baby or small child can achieve.

"Kikyo…where did you go? Why? Wha…the baby?"

Kikyo drew in a tired breath. "I aimlessly wandered to a small nearby village. I left because I was…afraid, I guess, of being pregnant. He" –so InuYasha was wrong, it was a boy- "was an accident."

"Oh…" InuYasha wanted to ask more questions, but he decided it was probably better to bring Kikyo and her baby to Kagome and Kaede to be taken care of.

"Come with me."

XX

On the way to the village, InuYasha noticed some nervous vibes flowing off Kikyo. He remained silent.

When they reached the gates of the village, however, Kikyo spoke up. "InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when, about a year ago, we went out for a few drinks with Kagome and the rest? Well…"

"What?"

"Well, that…was the night I got pregnant…and…I think you're the father."

InuYasha was stunned. He frantically recalled the morning after their drink. He remembered waking up exactly where he got drunk- head on table, butt in seat. No…he knows that she's making a mistake.

He jumped into a tree and ran off, but not before defiantly stating, "That kid is NOT my son."

Kikyo sighed and walked into the village.

XX

Sesshomaru looked up from where he sat, half-asleep, suddenly hearing someone walking past him. Woah…is that Kikyo…with a baby? Awww, man, that's bad.

Really bad.

XX

Later that night, walking back to the tent he knew Kagome was in, InuYasha knew he overreacted. But, really, what do you expect? Here Kikyo comes in after almost a year, and says that…InuYasha sighed. You know what? Let's just stop thinking about it.

But, of course, the subject was rather unavoidable.

After he entered the tent, he saw Kikyo eating a bowl of soup quietly while Kagome slowly rocked the sleeping baby in her arms, eyes unreadable. She looked up.

"Oh, InuYasha, you're back…"

"Yeah…"

He walked over beside Kagome and sat down uncomfortably. You could cut the tension in the air with the Tetsusaiga. No doubt Kikyo had told Kagome about her accusation.

At last, Kagome spoke up.

"It's OK, InuYasha. You're not responsible for your actions when you're inebriated, you know, so I'm not…mad."

InuYasha melodramatically rolled his amber eyes. "Kagome, I woke up exactly where we started drinking. Kikyo is mistaken. Come on, think a little! I would remember!" He grabbed the sides of Kagome's arms and just about shook her.

"Sit."

_Kaboom._

Just then the little baby in Kagome's hands awakened, screaming his little heart out.

Kagome quietly handed him to Kikyo, who promptly sat down her soup bowl and took her child, bouncing and shushing him until he quieted. When he finally stopped crying, he slowly opened his large eyes.

His large, amber eyes.

Kagome promptly started sobbing, any glimmer of hope vanishing.

XX

Miroku suddenly heard sobbing coming from InuYasha and Kagome's tent and, just because of his sudden burst of chivalry, decided to see if everything was alright. When he reached the opening of the tent, he saw Kikyo with her baby.

Nope, everything was NOT alright.

XX

Enjoyed? Didn't? Review! Have a great day!


End file.
